


in secrecy

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, just sweet kissing, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: A sweet moment between meetings and obligations.





	in secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, little drabble that grabbed me.

They know that they shouldn’t, that they’re not supposed to, but there is something heavenly about the way the red satin feels against Noctis’s back, and he can’t help but to moan as he pulls Ignis into a deeper kiss. 

If they’re lucky, they’ll have two more minutes before King Regis sends Clarus, Cor, or the Kingsglaive start to look for them, and then it’ll be back to the boring and droning hours upon hours of meetings that never seem to end. It’ll be hours before Noctis can feel Ignis’s nose bump against his, until their breaths mingle and their skin touches in just that perfect way that makes Noctis’s heart beat just a little harder, a little faster. 

Bathroom breaks are never long enough.

Noctis drags his fingers across Ignis’s back, enjoying the feeling of the expensive fabric under his nails and the sound of the drag. 

He’s pretty sure that’s what gives them away, and Ignis barely pulls himself away, face flushed and mouth painted red, when the front curtains pull back. Noctis doesn’t reach out to push Ignis’s glasses back, because he can already feels someone’s eyes digging straight into his spine. 

“I didn’t know the bathroom was here,” is all that Crowe says before dropping the red curtain back against Noctis’s back. “Find a better hiding place,” Noctis hears through the fabric.

He can feel his face slowly turning the same color as the curtains, and of course Ignis isn’t much better.

“So much for secrecy,” Noctis mutters as he reaches up to adjust Ignis’s glasses.

"You were trying to be secretive?"

"Shut up."


End file.
